The One Thing We've Got
by wickedwriter916
Summary: A short songfic, more inspired by it, it's not really all in there, but anyway. DracoHermione fluff! guess you could call it that Summary sucks! Just R&R! It's better that way!


Hey guys, searching for songs again and got the plot bunny bite for a one-shot on a classic song.. hope you enjoy, it's my first Draco/Hermione…

-----

Hermione sighed as she paced back and forth in front of the couch. It had been six years since the Golden Trio had graduated from Hogwarts. Four years since the fall of Voldemort and his followers. Three years since Ron and Hermione started dating and one year since they had moved in together in a flat in London. Hermione sighed again trying to think of the right way that she had wanted to put the words. She could always find the correct answers, but saying them and not hurting the handsome blonde man sitting in front of her was the difficult part.

"Hermione, stop pacing," Draco said grabbing his forehead. "You're making me dizzy," he laughed trying to end the uneasy silence that had settled over them.

"No, Draco, it's just," Hermione stopped walking and tried getting the words to part her tongue and lips, but they wouldn't budge. "Urgh!" she exclaimed and began pacing again.

Draco following her with his eyes again shut them quickly and shook his head, standing up and striding over to her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and halted her movement. "Hermione," he said calmly. "Just, speak."

"Okay," Hermione said closing her eyes and inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, looking up into Draco's steel blue eyes with her own honey brown. "I- We don't have anything in common," she said finally, looking as if a small piece of a larger burden was lifted from her shoulders.

Draco looked at her confused, "What do you mean, we have nothing in common?"

"We have no common ground to begin our actual relationship on. We're falling apart."

"How can you say that?" Draco asked even more confused. "We have tons in common!"

Hermione sighed again, "This is harder than I thought it was going to be," she said under her breath and then took a fresh breath and looked at Draco again. "The world has come between us."

"_What world_?"

"Our lives have come between us, and you don't care anymore." Hermione did a second thought, "_Did you ever care_?"

"Of course I care!" he exclaimed and tried to envelop her in a hug, but she backed away from him, leaving him standing there, looking like a fool. "What about _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?"

"I think I remember the film, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked confused.

"Do you remember seventh year, when we were both Head Boy and Girl, and Dumbledore had us sit in a room and find something that we could agree on?" Draco asked, knowing that he would get a positive reaction from this.

Hermione smiled and replayed the memory in her mind, "We both liked _Breakfast at Tiffany's_."

"That's the one thing we've got," Draco smirked knowing that he had gotten the one thing that they had in common.

Hermione came out of her memory and looked up at him, but she didn't see Draco Malfoy, the man that she had a crush on since their sixth year, the man that had teased and ridiculed her, her entire time at Hogwarts. The man who she slapped multiple times for him calling her a name. The man that fought against her unwillingly during the Dark War. The man that picked her up when he had beaten her in a duel and carried her to the entrance where the Weasel and the Boy Who Wouldn't Die found her before the castle that was the Dark Lord's lair. She saw through him.

Brushing past him she headed into their bedroom where she pulled her suitcase from the closet and began opening her drawers and neatly placing her clothes into her bag.

Draco looked down at Hermione and sighed as remembered all of those little quirks that she had caught him doing in his seventh year when they shared a common room, when they became friends, and the woman who had tried her hardest not to use his one weakness against him in a fair duel to the death.

When she moved past him, he sighed deeply and followed her into the bedroom, "We're over aren't we?"

Hermione did not reply but continued to pack neatly emptying out her drawers.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked crossing his arms.

Hermione sighed, "The Burrow until I can find myself a place."

"Did the Weasel put you up to this?" Draco scowled leaning against the door frame.

Hermione whirled around instantly, "No, Ron did not put me up to this."

"Potter?" Draco scowled deeper.

"No, Harry didn't say anything either."

"What about _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ then?"

"I know, I remember the film."

"And?"

"We both kinda liked it," Hermione said shrugging.

"We'll that's one thing we have in common, so you can't leave," Draco said walking back into the living room.

"Urgh!" Hermione stamped her foot and turned following him out, "Draco! Stop being so childish. I want to leave. We don't have anything in common! We're over!"

Draco, who was sitting on the couch once again, looked up at her as she continued to rant. But visibly cringed at the statement that they were over.

"The world has come between us! Our lives have come between us!"

"What lives?! I play professionalquidditch! You're a ministry official! Unless its' become illegal for the two professions to date within the last few weeks I didn't know! Nor do I care Hermione! What have those two worlds completely eclipsed each other and I'm not aware?"Draco laughed to himself at how utterly absurd he sounded.

"Like you care!"

"I'm arguing back aren't I!" Draco said leaning fore ward, putting his arms out on either side of him. "_Breakfast at Tiffany's_!"

"It's a stupid movie!"

"And we like it!"

"What does a movie have to do with us!"

"It's the first thing that we have in common!"

"Out of the million other things that we disagree on!" Hermione shouted getting fed up. "Like for the first thing, you were on the dark side during the war."

"And, it was unwilling. I had pledged my alliance to Dumbledore before I even got the Dark Mark."

"You play quidditch and I'm a well-respected Ministry official."

"And since when does that matter?Look at Viktor Krum and Alicia Spinnet!" Draco declared. "He's a European quidditch player, and she's modeling in the States. They're engaged."

"They're not us, Draco," Hermione pleaded.

"Five Galleons that one thing that they have in common is a movie," Draco said reaching for the powder by the fire.

Hermione grabbed his arm stopping him, "Draco. We're from different houses for a reason. It's almost an unwritten rule that Slytherins don't date Gryffindors. Especially purebloods and muggleborns."

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at her strangely. "First off, now you're being desperate to come up with excuses, you never mention blood line as a reason for anything. Second I bet that if I acted like myself now, back when I was eleven, I probably would have been sorted into Ravenclaw. And third, since when did you ever follow the rules at Hogwarts," Draco grinned.

Hermione ruled her eyes and smiled, "Oh shut up and kiss me Ferret."

Draco laughed and leaned closer to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and kissing her softly.

-----

Ta-Da! Wow, a one shot that quickly. That took me like forty-five minutes for ideas and typing.. go me!

The song in the story, if you haven't guessed it already is – "Breakfast at Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something.

Anyhow.. Love it? Hate it? Wanna see a different pairing? I'll do it! Lol.. that is, if I get enough requests for it.. (like I get any)

Quidditch16


End file.
